My demigod story
by CandyDj
Summary: Amanda thought she had a tough life, until her best friend turns out to be half goat, he foster parents are really monsters and her dad is really a God. DISCLAIMER: I only own Amanda Nightfall, everything else belongs to the great Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I even try to live anymore, I'm supposed to be dead. Everything that happened to me today is impossible, "Nothing is impossible" my mother used to say. What does she know? She never had anything like this happen! She's dead for crying out loud! I took a deep breath and tried to focus. Ok so I'm alive, barely, but alive. My best friend is half goat...Ok nothing weird about that... my foster parents are monsters.. Ok I'm defiantly crazy. My goat friend Sam turned towards me, "are you alright?" He asked me with much concern. I tried to ignore the fact that we were hundreds of feet in the air, in a chariot being flyed by a bunch of horses with wings. I also tried to ignore the fact that I'm afraid of heights.

"I'm alright" I said trying to believe my self. Sam nodded and looked at the sun "we should be there before the sun sets" he said giving me a reassuring smile. I looked off into the distance and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Amanda" Someone was shaking me, I woke to Sam staring down at me. "Were at Camp Half Blood, you were asleep when we arrived so I carried you to the infirmary to have them treat that wound" I glanced at my bandaged leg were my mom threw a knife at me. "Chiron wants to talk to you" he said. A moment later Chiron walked in he was half horse, which didn't surprise me anymore than finding out my best friend was half goat. Sorry a "saytr".<p>

"What do you remember?" Chiron asked "tell me everything"

I started of with my life story "My name is Amanda Nightfall, I am 16 years old. My father left when I was a baby and my mother died from going insane when I was 7. My foster parents took care of me until now and I lived in an apartment complex next to my high school." Chiron nodded, "What happened, do you remember why you're here?" I sighed not want in to talk about it, but I did anyways. " It was after school and I was walking to my parents car, I can't drive yet so they take me places. My "mother" took one looked at me and hissed, I staggered backwards as she stepped out of the car. Her warm brown eyes turned to a shadow of green, they were cold and angry. "Well well well Amanda dear, I see you're "mommy" put up a good fight but not strong enough, her soul is mine now" she hissed. I started to run, run as far as possible but she thew a knife at my leg and I collapsed! Sam protected me from her and..." my voice shook "that's all I remember"

Chiron looked at me like this was no surprise, he put his hand on my shoulder and started to explain everything. That I am a demigod and this is my home now and my foster parents are dead..

Sam told me that I will be claimed at the campfire by my godly parent which I looked forward too, I really need a parent right now..


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for the campfire, I'm anxious to find out who my parent is. I hope it's Athena, I met a daughter of hers named Annabeth. Annabeth is nice and one of the smartest people I've ever met. She destroys the "dumb-blonde" stereotype. If it isn't Athena then I don't know who else to hope for, my looks don't mean anything because my mother said I got her facial structure and eyes, deep blue. I walked to the fire and sat next to a boy with black hair, a pale complexion and a thin figure. "Hi" I said to him "I'm Amanda Nightfall" I held out my hand. When he didn't return the gesture I awkwardly pulled it back. "I'm Nico Do Angelo" he finally said.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE" Chiron yelled. "We have a new camper" Chiron nodded for me to stand up, "hi, I'm Amanda" I said quietly. "Amanda here, hasn't been claimed yet so she will stay in the Apol-" Chiron got cut off by my strange glow. Everyone stared at me, I looked down and saw I projected a dark and cold glow. Under my feet a zombie rose I yelped. He handed my a black dagger that looked like it could do some serious damage. I held my new weapon of mass destruction carefully. The zombie left and my glowing stopped, "uh.." Chiron stammered "never mind about the Apollo cabin, she will be staying in the hades cabin"

I opened the door to my new home, my brother Nico kept mumbling under his breath about someone named Bianca. I sat on my new bed, all the bunks were coffin shaped which I found odd. I set my dagger on the table next to my bed and went in the bathroom to change. I stared at myself in the mirror, I changed into a black shirt and pajama pants. I pulled my long brown hair back and braided it, I stared at the scar on my shoulder. Before my mother died, she had a boyfriend, he was abusive. He hit my mom and I ran to protect her, he slashed a deep cut in my shoulder that ended up needing 14 stitches. My eyes were glossy with tears from that memory. I walked out the bathroom and jumped into bed, I wanted to stay up and write or something but my body betrayed me and I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a dark figure staring down at me. I screamed and flopped out of my bed, hitting my head on the floor with a loud THUNK! "Oh my God's I'm so sorry!" Nico helped me to my feet. "Why on earth were you staring at me?!" I shouted while rubbing the back of my head which was now bruised. "I was about to wake you, I'm sorry" he said again. "Anyways" he said "Its almost breakfast time so get dressed"

I took a fast shower and dressed in a camp shirt that was a size too large. I made it work though with some black leggings and my convers. I pulled my hair to my shoulders and braided them into pigtails. I walked outside and went to the dining area outside. When I arrived there I nearly died, not really but hey don't judge. Someone ran into me and I almost fell into lake, A boy caught me. He was tall, and tan. "Careful, you don't want to fall in with the monsters" he said. "Monsters?" I asked. He laughed " I'm just playing" "The name is Tyler and I'm a son of Apollo" we shook hands. He had a strong grip and his hair was gorgeous, just like his face. I never had any real luck with guys, I'm really awkward and most of them ran away screaming. I decided to play it cool "I'm uhm- I'm uhh..." he laughed again. "Your Amanda, I remember you from the campfire" I just nodded. "So do you want to sit together?" I nodded again and he smiled, showing me his perfect, white teeth. I think I like this guy.


End file.
